


Encyclopedia Esoterica: Staxxy and Hypna at the Wall of Glory

by Vaishino



Series: Encyclopedia Esoterica [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Encyclopedia Esoterica, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Goblin - Freeform, Goblins, Group Sex, Knotting, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Female Character, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaishino/pseuds/Vaishino
Summary: Staxxy, after being infected with the sha, turned to her girlfriend Hypna for help. Guided meditation, symbolic rituals, and dream interpretation are largely the name of the game.Hypna has a new idea for Staxxy's ongoing therapy however, and it brings them to Ratchet. A small dockside bar that she knows a few rumours about, and an alchemical substance guaranteed to unleash your inner desires are the plan for the evening.
Relationships: Hypna Shadowtongue/Staxxy Tractorpull
Series: Encyclopedia Esoterica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743472
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Encyclopedia Esoterica: Staxxy and Hypna at the Wall of Glory

"I think this should help you a lot with your progress." Hypna leads Staxxy down a busy street on the docks in Ratchet. A bustling trade city, there's always something going on here.

"Are you certain? This is therapeutic?"

"Of course! What you need is an escape. A break from yourself. Not that who you are is something to escape from, but- you know what I mean. We need to strip your ego and let the id take the wheel."

Staxxy looks up at the building she'd been led to with a look of skepticism. "The Bearded Barnacle?" Really? This place is a dive bar, not a place of healing."

"It can be both! Trust me. You do trust me, right?" Hypna looks up at her with those big entrancing eyes and how can Staxxy say no?

"Always dear.” She says with a sigh, resigning herself to being once again at her lover’s mercy. Some days it’s like they take turns taking the lead in this dance of theirs, but she wouldn’t change it for all the gold in Kezan. “Lead the way."

Despite the number of other races present, goblins make up the majority of the patrons of the pub, so Staxxy and Hypna walking in both blend in and attract attention. It's completely normal for a pair of goblins to arrive, but a little less so when they're two as attractive as them. Staxxy feels the eyes on them and grows a little apprehensive, but Hypna pats the back of her hand reassuringly. She feels those eyes too, and she’s counting on them.

Hypna leads the way, taking Staxxy by the hand and pulling her disoriented partner toward the back of the establishment. It's even more dimly lit than the rest of the already dim dive and there's a few sets of doors in the wall. A small placard on one of the doors says "occupied" but most are vacant.

"So many washrooms. Is the food truly that bad?" Staxxy smirks, just a little. She's slowly allowing herself to express emotion again, thanks to Hypna. The road back from the near corruption that she suffered is a long one, fraught with twists and dead ends, but she knows as long as she has Hypna to help, she’ll make it.

"No silly, come on." Hypna pushes the skinnier goblin through one of the vacant doors and follows her through. The smile on her face grows at her partner’s cavalier attitude, and the thought of what’s to come.

The room that Staxxy expected to house a filthy toilet is actually a somewhat spartan booth. There's a stool, a bucket in the corner, a sink, and against the wall is a stained rug. "I don't know what I expected, but they've managed to disappoint even still." Staxxy soaks in her surroundings. Rustic, with faux wood-grain wallpaper around the room and a distinctive _musk_ about the place.

“Be nice, this place is perfect for what it is. You’re going to love it.” Hypna rifles through her satchel and produces a small glass bottle, deep blue and almost prism-like in appearance. “And I will make sure your stay here is a safe and pleasurable one.”

Staxxy eyes the vial with suspicion, but her eyes move to Hypna's and she softens immediately. "Alright. What would you have me do?"

"First, you're going to want to get naked. I'd hate if something happened to your best outfit. Keep the fishnets though."

Unclasping her choker to start the striping process, Staxxy smirks just a bit. "Your therapy sessions seem to involve nudity a lot. Not that I'm complaining."

Hypna watches as she removes her clothing and bites her lip. She knows she won't be able to resist jumping in too and decides to strip too, just as a precautionary measure. "Just so you don't feel silly, being the only one nude."

Staxxy's cock twitches when Hypna starts to peel her dress off, her eyes move across her gorgeous form and she's momentarily lost in thought. She snaps out of it and moves to her belts to remove the skirt too.

"Give me your clothes, I'll put them with mine." Hypna takes their garments and folds them carefully before placing them in the relatively clean corner of the room. "Now, are you ready?"

Staxxy nods, hesitantly but definitively. "Yes. As ready as I'll get."

Hypna unscrews the top of the vial and pulls it out, revealing an eyedropper. She gestures toward the filthy looking carpet and says "down girl. You'll want to be on your knees for this. No doubt you've noticed the hole in the wall by now."

“Yes I- Oh.” Staxxy gulps down her apprehension. “Oh I see, you want me to service the cocks that come through here.”

“No! Well yes. I want you to _want_ to service those cocks. Well, more like I know you want to. I’d want to. It’s fun!”

Staxxy practically rolls her entire body, eyes and shoulders belying her consideration of the proposal. “I’ll admit, it’s been a while since I’ve had an opportunity to partake. And I always do enjoy it, you’re right.”

“That’s the spirit! Now, down on your knees, tongue out.” Hypna pulls some liquid from the vial out into the eyedropper while she waits for Staxxy to get down on her knees on the carpet.

“What’s that for?” Staxxy hesitates for a moment to kneel, but does eventually, finding that they at least wash the carpet in here because it isn’t crunchy on her bare skin.

“This is a little liquid motivator. Got the recipe from a former colleague. He called it _Thot Process_. Your problem is, you think too much with this head,” Hypna kisses Staxxy’s forehead gently before letting her hand brush over her cock “and not enough with this head. I love that quality, but for tonight’s purposes, we need to tip your scales.”

Staxxy doesn’t want to think about what sort of individual has a recipe like that on hand to give out to people so freely, but she acquiesces. Her eyes go to the wall and she opens wide and sticks out her tongue. ‘ _I once said I’d face the titans and walk backward into the nether for you. This is certainly less than that’_

Hypna blushes seeing Staxxy so docile and ultimately willing. _‘Gosh but she’s cute when she’s fussy!’_ she thinks to herself before placing the eyedropper above her tongue. “This may be a little bitter. I uh, for obvious reasons haven’t taste-tested it myself. Don’t swallow, and don’t worry, I’ll be right here to make sure you don’t get too out of hand.”

‘ _One… two… three… four.’_ Staxxy feels four drops of the fluid land on her tongue, and just as she was warned, it is indeed fairly bitter. She makes a face, but lets the alchemical concoction rest on her tongue as instructed, feeling it start to warm somewhat before too long.

Hypna looks to the corner where she’d set their clothes and eyeballs the supplies she’d brought. Placing the eyedropper back into the vial and screwing it into place, she sets it back in her bag and rifles through everything. “Let’s see, I brought some beads, the big purple strap-on of course, ah, here’s the big bottle of lube.”

Hypna heads back across the room, flipping the placard on the door to the ‘occupied’ position, to signal the patrons of the tavern that the hole is open for business before pumping a few dollops of the clear cool lubricant and spreads it over her own rear entrance, no sense in breaking the rhythm of the evening if the mood strikes after all, and then saunters back to Staxxy who at this point is breathing heavily. The stuff looks to be taking effect. She kneels on the carpet beside her and pumps some more lube into her hand before reaching behind her lover and placing her fingers to her asshole.

“Relax dear, you’ll want this. Trust me, you may have trouble resisting once they start.” She starts to move her fingers in and out of Staxxy, as she’s done many times before, speaking calmly and staring her in those normally cool violet eyes. This time she can tell Staxxy is just a little unnerved; her eyes are wide as the thoughts drain from her mind, being replaced with urges. _Cravings._ Hypna can tell the potion is clearly taking hold, based on her squirming hips and stiffening rod. She brushes Staxxy’s hair aside to see both eyes and whispers to her softly, “You’re doing great. You’re such a good girl.”

Staxxy can’t think of what’s unnerving about the situation anymore. She can’t think about much of anything other than that she’s incredibly turned on; that she has a need to fulfil. A thirst. And this gorgeous woman, the woman she loves, is so very close to her, whispering her praises. Leaning forward as Hypna whispers the kind words of reassurance, she locks lips with her and pushes her tongue into her lover’s mouth, eager to explore.

Hypna is caught by surprise, not expecting her girl to be hit so quickly, forgetting what a lightweight her girlfriend is. She moans into the kiss and adds a finger to her girl’s ass before she tries to pull away from the embrace, but Staxxy is determined to kiss. She places her unoccupied hand on Staxxy’s chest, and applies a little pressure to push her away slightly; just enough to free herself from her lover’s lips.

“ _So cute_. I hope you realize how adorable it is that I get you thirsty as a gilblin in Gadgetzan and your first instinct is to jump me.” She has a little chuckle, thinking how sweet Staxxy’s subconscious must be, before she has a realization, ‘ _Oh, what’s that bitter taste?’_

Staxxy is panting like a dog in heat, staring at Hypna like a veritable goddess. She doesn’t understand why they aren’t still kissing, or why they aren’t entwined on the floor already. All she can muster is a confused “F-fuck, right?”

Hypna licks her lips and looks at Staxxy, realizing she’s headed there soon herself. So much for a supervised trip. She wipes her lubed fingers off on the carpet and says “I guess the big purple strapon will wait.” Her head starts to get light, the edges of the room start to curve in her eyes, and suddenly Staxxy looks like the only thing in the room worth paying any attention to.

She moves forward to kiss Staxxy back and climb into her lap and onto her stiffness. Hypna’s legs wrap around Staxxy’s waist to keep herself balanced on her perch, ready to descend and take her whole, when the first cock of the evening slides into the room. It’s pink, most likely a human’s or a well endowed dwarf’s, and both girls eye it for a moment before they move in for a taste. A surprise pair of mouths going to work means someone on the other side of the wall is having a lucky day.

Hypna’s long agile tongue finds its mark first, wrapping around the shaft as she jostles in Staxxy's lap, trying to get her deeper inside, as if to scratch an itch deep _deep_ within. Her foggy mind has trouble focusing on more than one thing at at time, with the apparent exception of fucking that itch away any way she can. 

Staxxy places her painted blue lips at the head, taking it into her mouth as she practically salivates at the sight of the big stiff rod. She moves down the shaft, stopping when she comes into contact with Hypna and her magic tongue, before pulling back. She knows that the ridge around the flared head is the best point of attack and puts her tongue to good use there.

Hypna will not be outdone and takes Staxxy's chin in her fingers and guides her back, moving in close to kiss her again. Their lips connect, but Hypna quickly slides over the head herself she descends the shaft, finding it easily reaches her throat. A gentle tug on her hair brings her back up for air, and the duo pause for a moment, breathing heavily. 

Their hands reach for it at the same time, and they find a fun compromise, lacing their fingers to jerk the man off together, they kiss each other through the cock between them, up and down, as though trying to find a path through to each other.

The pair prove too much for the man as he grunts and a creamy white load erupts without so much as a warning knock on the wall, finding no target until Hypna moves to the head, her eyes full of hunger, and places her lips around the crown, accepting the cum into her as Staxxy moves to try to follow suit, only to be denied. 

The spent rod withdraws through the wall, leaving Hypna's mouth with a pop that would have made a more lucid room giggle for certain. In this room however, it merely serves as the starter's pistol for Staxxy to press her lips to Hypna's once again. She's rewarded with a portion of the unswallowed cum for her trouble, savouring the taste even more now that it’s coming to her from Hypna’s lips. 

As they roll on the rug, a voice from outside the room announces ' _it's a two for one in the booth tonight fellas!_ ' Though at this point both girls are far too empty headed to pay any sort of attention to what’s going on outside. Hypna’s hips desperately want to find their mark in Staxxy’s lap, and she very nearly does when a long blue cock slides eagerly through the hole and jabs Hypna in the nose, causing her to gasp with surprise.

Staxxy is the first to catch this one, as Hypna recovers from the blow to the head, taking the head between her lips and slowly moving down the shaft. There's no way she'll take it all but it's what her cum-starved mind craves. The itch in her throat needs scratching.

Hypna realizes Staxxy's already making progress on the shaft and decides the easiest course of action is to cozy up in her lap, gliding at long last down Staxxy's hardness. She sighs and nuzzles her partner as she services the cock, in the wall. A smarter more observant goblin would know this is a troll. A jungle troll most likely. All they know is it's fun to play with.

When Staxxy feels it hit her limit, her throat convulses and she draws back instinctively for air, panting like a dog in heat as Hypna rides her effortlessly. Her eyes move to the goblin and they lock with Hypna's glorious spiraling gaze. She’s entranced as Hypna leans forward to kiss her, reaching up for the cock and peeling back the foreskin. Staxxy’s lips meet with Hypna’s and she feels her girlfriend’s tongue enter her.

With a gentle guiding motion, Hypna breaks the kiss and urges Staxxy forward again, onto the cock. It slides past her lips and into her throat again, but this time Hypna pushes her. Driving her forward past what she'd intended. Hypna moans as the sound of Staxxy's throat hitting the cock and struggling fills her ears. Gagging gives her a certain satisfaction normally, the inherent eroticism of the guttural outcry striking a chord with her, but in this state it drives her wild.

Staxxy feels her throat muscles convulse, protesting against the cock as Hypna, the woman she trusts more than she trusts herself at this point, guides her down. She lets it happen. She takes it, and feels it reach new depths within her. The tears well up in the corners of her eyes as Hypna teaches her the joys of the throat.

Hypna squeals and her eyes light up as her lover's lips reach the base. She rocks her hips against her in appreciation of a job well done, kissing her cheek but not releasing her yet. In a normal state Hypna might start counting down to fresh air. She might offer words of encouragement. This Hypna wants to see her lover ravished. This Hypna has no thoughts other than the gratification found in the moment.

Staxxy feels her already light head grow lighter as her breath is taken away. She mercifully gets the opportunity to breathe again when the troll slides back, sucking in what she can through her nose, before she feels her airways sealed off again. Her throat bulging as the cock intrudes again. And again. And again. 

The wall shakes with the pounding Staxxy blearily takes at the whims of her love. The haze of the evening that clouds her mind also heightens every thrust and return. She feels close, but is unable to concentrate on herself; on her own climax. Every thought of her own cock, buried within her lover is quickly pushed aside by the long member probing her throat repeatedly. A problem not shared by the troll who knocks on the wall and cums straight down Staxxy's throat. He gives warning unlike the long forgotten first cock, but the girls don't heed any signal but the climax. 

After a few warm jets, he starts to reluctantly pull from Staxxy's throat, exiting with a satisfying gasp, and a rush of air down the girl's windpipe as she breathes heavily to recover.

Hypna wraps her arms around Staxxy again and leans in, riding her hard and showering the winded girl with kisses. On a normal day what she just saw would have been an incredible turn on, but today? She never stood a chance.

Their hips begin to clap against each other as Hypna picks up her pace. Now's her chance. Now's _their_ chance. Before another distraction comes through that hole.

Too late.

A large green cock pokes through. Both girls eye it, pausing for a moment before making slow groggy motions toward it. It quickly slides back out, much to the girls' chagrin, quickly being replaced by a leering eye, spying the two goblins intertwined .

“Throm-ka nakazz’tagos! You have quite a line out here, how about coming out and taking more than one at a time?”

The girls pause and the gears slowly start to turn. Very slowly.

"Fuck us?"

A feeble minded goblin replies, though it could have been either at this point. They want release, they want to be fucked hard, and they want to revel in it together. 

The orc vanishes from the hole and from their minds, and Hypna starts riding hard and fast again. She almost doesn't hear the commotion as the door opens and several men, larger races all, carry the two out into the tavern's common area. The girls' arms reach out for the other as they are temporarily separated. Only temporarily though, as they are deposited on a table together and watched for a moment. Usually the displays of sheer eroticism don't pan out in public like this, so the regular crowd isn't certain how to proceed. Hypna and Staxxy though, have little trouble. Hypna quickly mounts her girlfriend and they are at it again, however briefly.

Hypna is lifted off of Staxxy, her hands reaching out for her partner's once more, but unable to reach until she’s set back down on the table on her hands and knees. By this point Staxxy has also crawled up to a seated position as the men around the table busy themselves ditching their pants. Hypna’s hand brushes her cheek and their lips meet again. Surrounded by the crowd, nobody matters truly but these two.

Hypna moans, breaking their sweet embrace, as she’s quickly brought out of it by someone sliding into her. She’s wet and welcoming, warmed up by her girlfriend for the crowd it seems. It's big. Big as her larger toys no doubt, and she feels that absolute fullness that she usually reserves only for her most desperate and well-lubed hours.

Staxxy is similarly lifted from the cold wooden tabletop, taking Hypna's hand and holding tight as she's pulled toward the edge for better access. She hears the words ' _this one ain't got a pussy_ ' fly in one ear and out the other before someone decides that isn't much of an obstacle. They line up with her tight hole, and Staxxy urgently tries to slide back, feeling it slide off of her with each attempt. Either she’s too tight, or she’s being teased cruelly.

Hypna manages to crawl across the table, coaxing the cock that’s pumping her rhythmically along for the trip. She kisses Staxxy again, their fingers locking for just a moment before she moves further. She grasps Staxxy's ass and spreads her lovers cheeks for entry, aiding the would-be penetrator as she rocks forward with each overstated thrust from the back she takes.

A low moan, steady and primal, oozes from Staxxy's throat as the cock finally slides into her, aided by Hypna's helpful hands. Her jaw hangs open loosely as she watches Hypna in awe as she becomes aware of the size of the man she's taking, and wishes he'd pop out, just for a moment, and try her throat. She practically salivates at the thought of another stiff member in her.

Hypna rains kisses down on Staxxy's ass as the long cock slides in. Something in the back of her mind screams " _Mine!_ " if only for a moment, but is quickly drowned out by the thirst. It craves more, and there is ample to go around. A cock appears in front of her, hypnotically drawing her attention before passing between her lips. Her tongue wraps around the new visitor, as her mouth is probed with short and shallow thrusts.

Staxxy's face contorts with pure ecstasy as she feels her ass being filled. Her head drops to the table's smooth wooden surface as she feels it working deep within her. Her jaw lays slack and open as her senses are overpowered, by the sensation, the sights, and the sounds. Her nails scratch the surface of the table as she’s seized by the moment.

Wet slapping fills the tavern as both Hypna and Staxxy are put to the task. The sound of other cocks being warmed up for their turn plays the rhythm section, and of course our singers are vocally moaning like they're in heat, or gagging on an adventurous cock. The symphony of sin is only just warming up.

Hypna lets out a surprised squeak, muffled by the generous helping of cock in her mouth, as the pounding at her pussy ceases and she's left empty and wanting. Her murmurs of frustration are quickly replaced by a few brief gags as her throat is probed by the adventurous rod. She feels empty, but gives Staxxy’s ass a good squeeze, feeling the familiar plushness of Staxxy’s seat.

Staxxy gets her earlier wish, though not quite as she'd intended. Her hair is grabbed and her face hauled up from the table roughly to make her available, and a cock slides right into her blissfully open mouth. She immediately recognizes the flavour as her girlfriend and moans into it as it pushes greedily into her throat. Just _tasting_ Hypna sets her at ease, despite the considerable spitroasting she's receiving, the two individuals quite well endowed, she knows from the taste of her girlfriend that it's all fine. _'I’ll be right here to make sure you don’t get too out of hand'_ rings through her mind just for a moment before a spray of cum across her tongue washes any thoughts away. Several more jets land across her face as the cock pulls free of her mouth and paints her green skin with the pearly white jizz.

Hypna is lifted again, the cock in her mouth falling free as she's effortlessly lifted away from the edge of the table and away from her lover. She's still in sight, and the sight is enough to drive her crazy. Staxxy covered in cum, long cock buried in her ass, moaning like a dog in heat? She's so enraptured that she doesn't notice being lowered until the long tapered cock of a worgen slides past her tight ring and into her ass. The fur and clawed hands suddenly make sense, and just as suddenly don't matter as the thoughts leave her as quickly as they come. She slides down, down, down, until she finds herself perched atop a thick knot.

Staxxy finds herself surrounded, the thick Hypna-slicked shaft having gone off in her mouth already, and being replaced by another quickly. She murmurs softly into the offered rod as she feels herself becoming heavy with cum. The man in her ass has climaxed and she can _feel it within her._ Is it just that much cum, or is it just her imagination? It doesn't really matter. The long cock slides out and another lines up.

Staxxy's never quite felt one like this. Almost rubbery, but warm and slick as it slides into her. She feels something sliding along her own suffering shaft, moving with the man's thrusts. She doesn't care what it is, she's too vacant to care beyond the fact that there’s a dick in her, and it's good.

Hypna’s adjusted to the beast within her well enough to see her girl being lined up for use by one of those fish men, though the words ‘Jinyu’ and ‘Pandaria’ escape her, as most thoughts longer than a few syllables do now. She starts to bounce in the worgen's lap, wanting to get the ride going, when she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders, urging her down and pushing the rest of the knotted wolf in. Her jaw hangs for a moment, unable to make a sound until the crossed wires in her brain register that bigger is better and she groans loud enough for the kitchen staff to hear. 

She wears a blank expression, staring through the patrons, hell staring through the walls, as she's filled to the brim. She barely notices the man trying to squeeze a goblin cock into her pussy, only to fail and have his cum land messily on her mound. All she can do is breathe and hold on for dear life.

Staxxy moans as she feels a smooth hand grip her cock, as well as the cock that's been rubbing against her as her newest dance partner takes her ass. She's carried toward Hypna, her eyes fixating on Hypna’s glassy and swirling gaze as her girlfriend takes the massive worgen's knot. The pair of cocks hang near her open and waiting mouth, and she feels it bubbling up. Staxxy doesn't stand a chance and she finally gets release for the first time of the night, ropey strand after ropey strand flying through the air and onto her lover's face.

The two girls realize they are finally back within arm's reach and their fingers lace again. Staxxy leans in to lick some of the cum from Hypna’s face before locking lips with her beautiful green girlfriend, only to be once more pulled away from her lover. She feels the jinyu's second cock pressing into her. She's suddenly aware of how Hypna must have felt when she took that knot. Her barely lucid mind tells her " _too much_ " for just an instant before her addled state tells her it's fine. The heat of her stretched muscles ringing through her head as the good pain, like a candle's wax or an open palm across the ass. She whimpers for just a moment before being shoved face first forward against Hypna's cum drenched cunt.

Hypna moans loudly when she feels her girlfriend's tongue at work. A tongue that's explored her time and again, and gotten to know her every curve and cranny. A tongue that's extracted every pleasure on Azeroth from her more than once, and will again before the day is done. She shudders as her lover begins to work, the pair of them slowly adjusting to the burdens their asses now bear. 

Staxxy laps up the cum recklessly strewn about Hypna's pussy before feverishly attacking her in earnest, dragging her tongue up her well fucked entrance, then digging in. Her enthusiasm makes up for the lack of technique that her current state of mind allows. She recognizes that taste, and all of her cares melt away. She praises the goddess in the pulpit and receives the libations.

Hypna moans loudly again, rewarding Staxxy's efforts, her hands seeking out purchase wherever they can find it. One presses her lover into her, encouraging Staxxy to go further. The other reaches up to her random encounter, clutching desperately to his fur as she climaxes. Her legs squeeze around Staxxy's head, and her ass grips the worgen's knot, pulling him to the land of bliss with her. The pulsating rhythm of cum filling her ass sends shockwaves up Hypna's spine and she cries out, grinding her hips back against him while holding Staxxy in place.

Staxxy's senses are completely inundated with Hypna's scent, her taste, even her heartbeat ringing through her head through the strong legs pressed to her ears. If it wasn't for the cocks ramming her from behind, she'd feel right at home. Her own member dangles with each hard clap of jinyu flesh against her, sending gossamer strands of pre flying as she rocks forward in time with his rhythm. She doesn’t even notice the sound of approaching hooves.

Hypna's hazy eyes follow the figure of a lithe tauren woman, white fur and practically radiating, descending upon her, sloppy from sex herself, dripping on Hypna’s face as she approaches, guiding her to her holiest of holies. Hypna’s long and talented tongue retrieves the first of several mouthfuls from the newcomer, savouring the flavour of the salty cum, the tangy musk of a well-worked woman, and something that she can’t quite place that makes it slide down easily.

Staxxy feels a hand moving into her hair, taking the place of the small green hand that’s been guiding her on her journey to her lover’s depths. It feels gentle and comforting, as Hypna’s was, putting her at ease. That ease ends when she’s pulled out of her haze and out of her lover roughly. Her lips deprived of their sweet reward in Hypna, she finds herself buried face first in the tauren woman's cum filled ass; delicious round. Staxxy leans in and begins eating the women out, finding the cream slides down easily for her as well.

The goblin women, perhaps seeking to meet in the middle, their hands reach up to brace against her, and meet in the process once again, and embrace like lovers; fingers entwining and trembling slightly with their effort. Their bodies beginning to show the signs of their rough evening so far. The exhaustion manifesting.

Hypna is aware first of the woman’s orgasm, as the rush of cum from her quivering sex flows into her mouth, and onto her chest when she can’t swallow quickly enough. The shaking of her knees and the added pressure from her hands holding the girls in place give enough of a clue for Staxxy that she’d done a good job, which brings with it it’s own form of euphoria. As though the woman’s entire body was whispering to her _‘good girl.’_

Staxxy's reward for a job well done, the heady sense of pride, is soon shuffled away as the jinyu in her ass draws close. She groans as he picks up the pace, since the show of the pair eating a woman out from both ends has ended, Staxxy feels him trying desperately to finish.

Hypna is gripped by the shoulders as she watches her girlfriend being taken hard, and is slowly lifted from her bright red knotted perch. She cries out as the bulb on the cock pulls free from her ass and she feels emptier in her lower quarters than she does in her head for the first time of the evening. Hazily, she slowly crawls toward Staxxy, tender ass in the air the whole way.

Staxxy moans as the jinyu finally erupts within her, twin streams of his bliss jetting powerfully within her, and once more she swears she can feel its weight within her. The odd sensation lingers for only a moment, chased away by her lover cupping her cheek and leaning in to kiss her. Hypna's tongue enters her mouth and muffles her own grunt of discomfort as the jinyu withdraws both of his spent cocks suddenly, not wanting to stay to cuddle.

This is what she craves more than any man in the room. The attention of a beautiful girl. Of _her_ beautiful girl. The soreness in her ass doesn't even register with Hypna's lips pressed against hers. She falls onto her back, and Hypna follows, mounting her once again. The two desperately grind against each other, looking for relief. Their burning hearts crying out for each other.

The sound of wet kisses and soft quiet moans fill the girls’ ears, blocking out the voices and cares of the rest of the room, even the sharp snap of fingers and the approach of a loud set of hoofsteps against the floor. They can’t help but notice, however, when the large hands wrap around their waists, one hand per girl, and lifts them easily from the tabletop, interrupting their lustful frenzy.

The two girls hold hands as they rise in the strong grip, not wanting to break apart again. Not wanting to be separated again tonight. Not wanting to be separated again _any night_. Their erotic embrace is soon indulged as they are brought together around the tauren’s massive cock. Their arms wrap around it, seeking each other out; the scent of the tauren’s musk invades their already hazy minds and they groan as the thirst overtakes them again. They’re suddenly aware, _entranced_ by the thick column of flesh they’ve found themselves wrapped around. Their tongues begin to drag across the hard flesh, trying to find wherever this mountain of a beast finds pleasure. They don’t wait long, as the pair begin to move, though not of their own accord.

Hypna wraps her legs around the massive cock, feeling it grind against her nether regions as the owner starts to slowly jerk off with the goblin sandwich wrapped around their thickness. Back and forth she moves, feeling the presence of her lover on the opposite side, and her instincts telling her that this is the final obstacle between them. She begins to run her hands up and down the shaft as the pair are dragged its length, hoping to encourage its climax. Her hips begin to buck against their captor to draw out what pleasure she can from the bumpy ride. No, captor is the wrong word. They aren’t aiming to be kept, they’re aiming to be used. Their _user_ for the next few minutes.

Staxxy has the same instinct, pressing her hips forward desperately, grating her own suffering cock against the tauren’s girth. Her hands seek out Hypna’s and their fingers entwine again, pressing gently against the shaft as their bodies are used for little more than a crude cock sleeve. The motion of being jerked back and forth quickly makes the cum within her slosh about in a way that she’s sure she feels, like a reminder of every lewd indiscretion of the night. She groans as her own load starts to bubble to the surface yet again, coating her belly, and slicking the tauren with her whiteness.

Hypna hears the telltale groaning of her girlfriend and squeezes her hand gently, her own climax fast approaching yet again. She cries out as she’s pulled down to the base, then back to the tip, coming face to face with the flared head of the tauren, and her girlfriend as well. Over and over until the jerking movement stops, and the pair rise above the shaft just in time it seems, as a torrent of white hot cum shoots into their sex-adled faces. Their expressions are that of mild surprise, and rapturous joy as they are coated with a deluge of salty jizz from their user. The strokes have become shallow, only using the girls to stimulate the tip of the cock, but also to ensure they face the full force of the considerable load, which seems to flow for entire minutes in their altered state of mind.

When it finally stops, or rather slows to just the occasional thick white spurt, the pair are unceremoniously dropped to the table again, landing with a soft wet thud and the clatter of silverware uncleared from the table’s surface. They are unharmed, and uncaring, as they groggily seek each other out. A voice pierces their fogged minds, if only because of the magic word.

“Say cheese, sluts!”

A bright camera flash temporarily blinds the pair, and when the spots finally clear from their eyes, they notice a throng of more reasonably sized men. Goblins of course, this is a goblin bar, after all.

_This will be a long night._

_The lights have gone dim, and the bar finally quiet in the small hours of the evening. The crowd has gone home, spent and sore the lot of them. All is quiet, with the exception of the small noises from behind the bar. At long last, they find their privacy, their time to explore and enjoy. The soft and gentle moans, the lewd slurps, are a sure sign that they’ve continued. Their knees locked around each other’s heads, the pair lie on their sides, occasionally rolling, dutifully licking and lapping at each other’s poor used flesh, and loving every moment of it._

\- E P I L O G U E - 

The loud clunk of a key in a lock, and the bright light of the morning sun floods into the bar. A goblin crosses the floor to his station, not happy with the sight of the cleanup he’ll have to do before the place is in shape for a day of business.

He circles behind the counter to get a washcloth. No, make it a mop and bucket, and instead he’s greeted by the two blue-haired women, still wrapped in the stickiest cum-coated 69 he’s ever seen.

“Are you two still here? For the love of gold they don't pay me enough to deal with this.” The barkeep unzips his pants and approaches, letting his cock hang free. He waggles it in their direction, “Alright skanks, come and get it.”

The girls notice the presence and finally pay it some mind, spotting the soft shaft, a new contender, a new tasty treat? They move for it, acting on base instincts, like they need it to live.

"Alright drink up." The barkeep sprays the pair in their mouths with the soda gun, a bubbly drink of kaja cola, kept on tap for their shorter greener clientele. Just the thing to rattle the goblin cobwebs. They start to come out of it slowly as he tucks his cock back into his pants and goes to work.

“H-hypna, are you there?” A groggy and bewildered Staxxy asks through a throat that feels both dry and coated with thick fluid at the same time, a bewildering sensation to say the least. Her eyes sting from the cum that’s flowed into them, only just now realizing it.

Hypna takes a moment to assess her position, having landed on her back when the kajamite kicker struck. She looks up at the ceiling, then rolls her head to the side to see Staxxy, her beautiful messy love.

“I’m here love. I- oh I think we got carried away.” She’s aware of the soreness of her body. The punishment of the night finally landing on her. She pushes it aside, focusing on her partner. “How do you feel?”

“My ass hurts.”

“So does mine.”


End file.
